


The Best Part

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Best Part

Title: The Best Part  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: G to R  
Challenge: #42: Favorite Body Part.  
Warning(s): Fluff and romance. ;)  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking these over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Best Part

~

“You’re ‘dicted to Severus, Harry.” Hermione giggled drunkenly.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I think so, too.”

“Why d’you think?”

Harry sighed. “My palms get sweaty when he’s close, and when he looks at me...” Harry blushed.

“What else?”

“His hands... his fingers... the way they feel when we...” Harry blushed brighter.

“And?”

“Merlin! His mouth... he makes me whimper, moan, scream...”

“So what’s your fav’rite bit?” Hermione slurred.

“When we’re together,” Harry murmured, “I hear his heart beating... It makes me feel safe. Loved.”

Hermione patted his hand. “Should tell ‘im.”

“Yes, Harry,” a velvet voice behind him said. “You should.”

~

Hermione safely home, Harry opened the door, not surprised to see Severus waiting.

“Hello,” he said.

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” Severus asked.

Harry sat down across from him. “It’s not easy to tell you things,” he said. “I never know if you want to hear them. I’m sorry you had to hear it like that, though.”

Severus shrugged. “It is doubtful that Granger will recall anything, she was that drunk,” he said.

“So, now what?” Harry asked, nervous.

Severus stood, holding out a hand.

“Now, I show you what parts of you _I_ appreciate the most.”

~

“Please,” Harry begged.

“Yes,” Severus murmured. “I like that. Moan for me, tell me.”

“Gods, Severus...”

“I enjoy that, too,” Severus continued. “When you shudder, your body straining towards me, telling me how much you want me.”

“I can’t...”

“Mmm, but you can, Harry,” Severus said, pulling away from his task to speak. “It arouses me when you twist, moan, plead...”

“Fuck...”

“Yes,” Severus hissed, sinking deeply inside Harry. “That, too.”

Harry’s senses imploded as ecstasy took him.

Later, wrapped in Severus’ arms, Harry smiled as Severus whispered, “But, most of all, I appreciate your spirit. Without you, I’m empty.”

~


End file.
